The present invention relates to a padlock holder for carrying a bicycle padlock on bicycle.
There is known a bicycle padlock holder, as shown in FIG. 1, for carrying a bicycle padlock on the seat tube of a bicycle. The bicycle padlock holder is of molded plastics having a mounting portion and a padlock carrier portion joined at right angles. The mounting portion is fixed to the seat tube of a bicycle by screws and nuts. The padlock carrier portion is controlled by a tightening up device for keeping a bicycle padlock. FIG. 2 shows a similar structure of bicycle padlock holder in which the mouths of the mounting portion and padlock carrier portion thereof are disposed in reversed directions. The common drawback of the aforesaid two different bicycle padlock holders is that the position of the padlock carrier portion can not be adjusted relative to the mounting portion. Therefore, the installation of such a bicycle padlock holder may hinder the loading of other bicycle accessories (canteen, bicycle pump, etc.) on the bicycle.
FIG. 3 shows still another structure of bicycle padlock holder according to the prior art which is comprised of a mounting member fastened to the seat tube of a bicycle by a screw and a nut and having a dovetail groove longitudinally disposed at one side, and a detachable padlock carrier having a plurality of spaced dovetail tongues alternatively fastened to the dovetail groove on the mounting member. This structure of bicycle padlock holder can be adjusted to change the direction of the padlock carrier relative to the mounting member, however the dovetail tongues and the dovetail groove wear off quickly, and therefore this structure of bicycle padlock holder is not durable in use.